1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for classifying features of a face by each character of the face, and, more particularly, to a method for extracting characters of a face from a view point of form and for classifying features in accordance with the extracted characters, and a features map produced by using coordinate axes based on the method for classifying features. The features map can be used for expressing an image produced by applying makeup, and is particularly suitable for use in esthetic counseling with a client at a cosmetic shop or a beauty salon, or to educate a cosmetic consultant or a beautician.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in many cases, makeup is applied to a face in accordance with individual experience or perceptivity. When applying makeup for other persons, the unique characters of each face, which is an object for the makeup, must be considered. Additionally, it requires much experience and a special sense to apply makeup so as to respond to a request by each person. Thus, it takes a considerable number of years to reach a certain level of skill.
Attempts have been made to logically explain a method for expressing an image created by applying makeup. A conventional way of expressing an image created by applying makeup utilizes a modeling theory which recognizes characters of a form and what impression is provided by viewing the characters so as to apply it to the makeup. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a straight line provides an impression of sharpness or a static image. A curved line provides an impression of softness or a dynamic image. Accordingly, by making an eyebrow, a contour of lips or a hair style linear or curvilinear, a sharp image or a soft image can be created, respectively. Similarly, a quiet image can be provided by using downwardly extending lines, or a vigorous image can be provided by using bold lines.
However, each face has its own characters, and the modeling theory can be applied only on a single character basis. Thus, the use of the modeling theory alone may result in an unbalanced makeup application for each face. Additionally, although a makeup technique should be different for features of each face, there is no method which systematically represents such a makeup technique. There is large needs among many women for creating an exactly desired image by a makeup. However, there is no makeup method which satisfies such a need and, thus, the development of such a makeup method is desired.